<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting A Heart Of Ice by Cornerverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421234">Melting A Heart Of Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse'>Cornerverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winx Club Reboot Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Icy is bad at emotions, a little swearing as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora drags Icy into helping her in the garden. </p><p>-</p><p>This happens sometime in Season 4 -ish of my Winx Reboot? The whole gang is on Earth and Icy is somewhat attempting to be a better person because I like redemption arcs and don’t want to keep the Trix as reoccurring villains for 8 seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flora/Icy (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winx Club Reboot Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting A Heart Of Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>                Icy was beginning to… tolerate Earth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                It wasn't the worst planet she had been on. Solaria was probably the winner. So warm she had to keep nearly half her Magic on cooling spells during the day just so she wouldn't pass out. Earth was comparably tolerable in that aspect. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                She had debated about leaving. It would be easy to teleport herself to literally any other Realm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                But. Well. She was under probation. Had to have one of these Faeries or Specialists escort her anywhere and make sure she stayed out of trouble. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                You try to take over the world one time….</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                <s>Okay three times. But two of them she was being manipulated by some other assholes so did it really count?</s></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                Anyway. It meant that since the group had business to do here on Earth, she had to stay unless she could convince one of them to go on vacation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                The worst thing about Earth was the technology. The planet was without Magic for so long that it was practically stuck in the dark ages! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                On the bright side, complaining about that had gotten her a few points from Tecna and Timmy. The pair had taken to dismantling every appliance in the apartment and upgrading them to be at least functional, much to Bloom's exasperation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                "Hey."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                Icy hadn't noticed Flora sneaking up on her. The small Faerie was the quietest of the group. Despite the fact that the numerous potted plants she carried in her Magic should be clanging against one another.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                "I could use some help in the garden," Flora said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                "A Lynphian Flower Faerie needs help gardening?" Icy raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                "Hm," she hummed. "An extra pair of hands is always helpful."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                With nothing better to do, Icy got up from the couch and followed her upstairs. She had to admit, she was a little impressed with the rooftop garden. It had been turned from a small, pathetic flowerbed to an entire greenhouse. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                Flora led her to the few empty flowerbeds and handed Icy one of the potted plants. She began digging in the soil, making a small hole. After that, she gently scooped the plant out of the pot Icy was holding and dropped it in, smoothing the soil back out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                After that, she handed Icy another potted plant and started over. Icy still wasn't sure why she needed another person for this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                As she looked around, Icy had to admit that the sights up here were beautiful. She had grown up on Dyamond, a place where few plants could handle the frigid climate. And those that could didn't have the variety of color. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                Here in the sunset, everything looked beautiful. The flowers, the more edible vegetable garden area, even the off limits poison section! Why did they have that again?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                Then she noticed the way the light glinted off Flora's hair, almost making it glow. The serene expression on her face, every feature soft, not even marred by the smudge of dirt on her cheek. Much like the garden, she was very pretty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                "Did you say something?" Flora asked, looking up at her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                Icy could feel her face turn red, realizing she must've said that aloud. Panic set in, and frost quickly creeped up her hands and around the terracotta pot she still held. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                "I said this is shitty!" Icy grumbled, thrusting the plant into the other girl's hands. "You don't need me for this! I'm going back inside!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                As she grumpily stomped back downstairs, she failed to notice the similar blush on her companion.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>